Total Drama Roadkill
by PizzaTheBomb
Summary: Chris is here for yet another season of Total Drama! This time around, 37 past competitors are ready for another shot at a million bucks! Included in the season is a train traveling to 50 states of the United States of America!(Minus Hawaii) As the number of contestants dwindle, how will the drama between these teenagers fare? There will be love, adventure, hate, and more! Rated T


"Yo, Chris McLean here comin' at you live from _not_ Wawanakwa or Pahkitew, but Washington D.C.! Here, we are gathering 37 past competitors to compete in season six of Total Drama! This time, the victi-errr, I mean contestants are traveling to the 50 states of the United States! Hawaii is out because in this season, we will be traveling in a train! I'll explain that later, but for now...let's meet this season's competitors!" The snarky host opened in front of the Reflecting Pond. A tour bus pulled up next to him, hissing to a stop. The doors opened and a familiar brunette CIT came out.

"Courtney! Welcome back to the show." He greeted.

"I could lie and say that this will be fun, but I won't." She narrowed her eyes at Chris, hands on her hips.

"Okay then, go stand to the left of me." Chris ordered. Without a word, Courtney walked over to where Chris pointed. Next is Scott, the red headed dirt farmer walked out and glared at his former flame.

"Welcome Scott! If you would, go stand next to Courtney." Chris stated as he plugged his nose at the farmer boy's stench.

"Can I stand some where far away from that backstabbing she-devil?" He asked.

"I didn't kiss him, and I don't really like you anymore. I guess it was just a phase." She replied.

"Already some drama, good job! Next is Dakota!" Chris smirked as Courtney shunned Scott, who did the same. Dakota walked out, de-mutated. She was waving to the camera, her famous sunglasses on her face, and her long blonde locks back to normal.

"Hi Chris, and everyone else!" Dakota said, as she blew a kiss to the camera.

"Hey Dakota, why don't you explain to everyone how you got your hideous monster to go away."

"Um, excuse me?! That 'monster' was still me! But if you all need to know, daddy funded a campaign to help get the toxic out of me. After a few surgeries and shots, I got all back to normal!"

Chris yawned. "Great story, next is none other than reality T.V. hogged Owen!"

"Woohoo! Great to be back for another season Chris! I can' trait!" He cheered as he locked the host into a bear hug. He mouthed the words 'put me down' as his face turned blue. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Great to see you again, Owen." Chris rolled his eyes as he dusted off his pants. Owen extended his arm towards Dakota who politely shook it. He did the same to Scott who spit on his hand and shook Owen's. When he got to Courtney, she glared at him.

"No" was her response.

"Okay..." He sighed.

"Next up is Dawn!" Chris introduced. The moon child had her legs crossed as she floated in mid air. Without a word, she made her way to the other contestants. "Okay then, Izzy!"

"No!" Courtney, Scott, and Dakota all shouted.

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

"Whoo! Yeeeehawwwww!" Izzy shouted as she lot from the plane and onto Owen's shoulders. "Great to be back folks! I'm here all week!"

"Izzy! It's great to see you!" Owen giggled as she played his head like a bongo.

"You too, Big O!" She smiled as she leapt off his shoulders.

"Alright, next up is Sam!" Chris introduced as the gamer seemed to be playing a handheld video game. His tongue stuck out in focus and concentration. Chris snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Sam shouted as he tried to grab his device.

"No electric devices can be used during the game!" Chris stated.

"Bummer." He sighed as Dakota ran up and hugged him.

"Sam! It's great to see you again!" She shouted.

"You too, Dakota?" Sam tilted his head. "Hey, your not Dakotazoid anymore!"

"Yep! Isn't that great?" She smiled.

"Dakotazoid had it's pros and cons." He shrugged.

"Next up is Justin!" Chris greeted as the eye candy himself stepped off the bus.

"Hello everyone! It's great to be back for another season." He said, his lips talking smooth.

"Hubba Hubba!" Dakota drooled.

"Hey!" Sam glared at Justin who just took off his shirt and posed.

"I'm not playing _his_ game again." Courtney scoffed.

"How does he get that tan?" Scott asked, looking at his own pale skin.

"Okay everybody! Calm down! We need to get on with the show. Next up is Heather!" Chris smirked at the name.

"Oh great, I'm back for another season of your crap!" Heather glared at the still smiling host.

"Good to see you too." He replied as Heather groaned and walked by Scott.

"Keep your distance, dirt boy." She threatened as Scott moved away.

"I could say the same to you." Courtney said to the latter.

"Ugh! Whatever." She snarled as she stomped away.

"Next up is Max and his minion Scarlett!" Chris chuckled.

"Yes! It is I, Max! I'm here once more to do more _evil_ deeds! Now bow to me minion!" The short and stout teenager bellowed as Scarlett walked out of the bus, her eye twitching.

"Listen! If I do anymore violent acts of terrorism, I will automatically be disqualified! So, you will not call me your minion or that might just be what will happen." She growled. Her hair and glasses were fixed back to normal. Max was cowering in fear sucking on his thumb.

"Glad to see those classes payed off." The host rolled his eyes.

"They did indeed, Chris. I am more civilized and don't have a short-temper." She simply stated as her and Max walked towards the other contestants.

"So that means you are ready to accept my offer as becoming my minion?" Max quietly said to Scarlett.

"That does not mean I don't have a short temper with you!" She warned before clearing her throat and dusting off her skirt. "Sorry about that, It's a work progress. As for your offer, I will happily accept!"

"Good! That means we finally start are new plans! I'll reveal them to you during the train ride. Tehehee!" He giggled in a high-pitched tone. Scarlett arched an eye-brow.

"I am working on some things too, but no need for you to judge me! After all you are my minion!" He glared at her as she shrugged.

"Welcome back Alejandro!" Chris greeted as the famous Latino grinned as he stepped off the bus.

"It is a wonderful delight to see some of you _chicas_!" He smiled, especially in the direction of Heather.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she looked in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong, Heather. Upset I'm back for another season?"

"Oh please. I hate you so much, of course I'm upset!"

"Hey Al! Aren't you excited to see some of us _chicos_?" Owen grinned. His eye twitched at his nickname, but he shrugged and joined everyone.

"That's it for the first bus, the second one should be arriving any mo-" Chris started, but another bus sped next to Chris and crashed into the first bus. The doors opened and Staci was thrown out.

Chris groaned. "Hello Staci, total drama's third least favorite contestant. Okay, _my_ third least favorite contestant."

"I wonder who beats her. It's kind of impossible." Sam whispered in Dakota's ear, who nodded in agreement.

"Did you know my great, great, great, great step-cousins uncle, Stevens, invented bus seats. Yah, he like totally designed them first in school buses made of maroon leather, but later he started working on fuzzy bus seats for any kind! It's like totally amazing when you think about it. Oh! My great, great, great-" Staci spoke rapidly.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted.

"Geez, tough crowd here, huh. Speaking of crowds, like my great, great-"

"No. Just no. I have to go fire the bus driver for causing the damage of TWO buses!" Chris shouted as he stormed over to the bus. Before he could reach it, all the other contestants were shoved out and the bus drove away. "Grr, I hope he doesn't expect a paycheck."

"Yo Chris, are you gonna introduce us er' what?" A familiar country girl asked.

"Hello Sugar, does it feel good to be back?" Chris smiled.

"Heck no! I was so close to winnin' last time, but yer stupid talent contest was rigged!" She screamed in frustration.

"Maybe you just sucked." A masculine voice said from behind her.

"Eva, you're back to. Yay." Chris deadpanned.

"After five seasons!" She yelled, putting a fist up to him. "I am finally here to win, all I have to do is make it to the merge, then I can dominate!"

"You ain't doin' nothin'!" Sugar jabbed a finger in her face.

"Unless you want a bone popping out of your wrist and your face turned into a bloody pulp, I suggest you get that finger out of here!" She threatened.

"Yer threats don' scare me! I just don' wanna get up in yer grill, cause that's dumb." Sugar gave up mid-way through the sentence as she walked over to the other contestants. Eva followed her.

"A whole new batch of girls, how wonderful!" A dreamy voice said.

"I'm sorry but I'm only interested in one person. His name, the best name ever! I'll give you two words: Cody Anderson." A special psycho said as Chris walked towards them.

"Rodney! Sierra! I'm not that glad to see you." He frowned.

"HAHAHAHA! You're so funny Chris!" Sierra laughed.

"Really?" He smiled.

"No. I've learned my lesson about you, plus, I don't see Cody anywhere!" Sierra growled.

"I think your highlights are adorable." Rodney butted in. She glared at him him before forcefully punching him in the gut.

"I'M TAKEN!"

"Actually, from what I recall, Cody never agreed to a relationship." Scarlett noted.

"You don't know! It's a complicated process!" She screamed as she rushed to attack her. Rodney held her back. She glared at him, eyes tight together. "I...hate...you!"

"Just stand over there and try not to hurt anyone." Chris said as a girl twirled behind him. "Welcome Ella."

"Thank you Chris! It is wonderful to be here! I can't wait to partake of the million dollars!" She smiled.

"Oh great. Lil' miss purfect is back!" Sugar growled.

"Why thank you Sugar! It is wonderful to see you again too!" She smiled as she twirled over to the group. Sugar pounded her fists together. "Oh my! Did you get that fly?"

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Hey Chip! It's like so great to be here again!" A bubbly blonde stated as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Lissy, Tyler! Welcome back!" Chris greeted.

"It's Lindsay, Chris!" Tyler corrected.

"I know." He drawled. "Just go over there."

"Okay!" Lindsay smiled as she walked over to the crowd, as Tyler slipped and fell on his way over.

"Do I need to teach you how to walk?" Eva asked as Tyler got up and brushed himself off.

"No, I'm fine. This happens a lot." He said. Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"For the last time! I did not leave you on the island on purpose! I didn't know you were still there." A female voice was heard.

"Sure you didn't." A masculine voice said sarcastically. "And why can't you go out with me."

"Because I'm not interested in you!" She replied. "Plus I had a boyfriend!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because you never asked!"

"Sky, Dave, glad to see your enjoying yourselves." Chris smirked as he glared at the arguing pair.

"Let's just say, I'm in for a long ride." She glared at the obsessed romantic whilst shaking his hand.

"I can't wait for Sky's elimination, and to make her feel pain! Like what she did to me for half of last season..." He glared as he rubbed hand sanitizer on and shook Chris's hand as well.

"Well, I'm just glad your hair grew back." Chris glared at him. "Now go stand over there."

"Okay!" Sky smiled before getting far away from Dave.

"Is it my turn yet, or is this show just a waiting game?" A familiar sarcastic tone was heard.

"Noah, you're a fan favorite, that's literally the only reason you're here right now." Chris smirked. "As for your boredom, that will all be fixed soon...Hehehe."

"Woo hoo." He rolled his eyes and wagged a finger in the air.

"I really hope that sarcastic piece of junk isn't on _my_ team." Heather growled.

"Love you too." Noah replied as he walked over to them. He stood next to Dawn who glared at him. "What?"

"Your aura is very...grey." She stated.

"I get that a lot." He said as he opened his book and started reading.

"But, there is a little spot of purple in the middle." She smiled.

"And what does 'purple' mean?" Noah asked as he used jazz hands to show even a more sarcastic tone.

"It's a mix of blue and pink. Blue means your curious, kind, loyal, and show excellent leadership skills. The pink on the other hand proves that you show compassion, caring, and it could mean you have a love interest." She explained.

"As much as I would _love_ to believe you, this aura reading stuff isn't exactly true." He said whilst closing his book and glaring at the girl. She simply giggled and walked away. Noah watched her leave and shrugged.

"Looks like I'm last, but I'm SO glad that the annoyance A.K.A Samey, isn't here." A girl in a red cheerleader outfit stated as she walked past Chris and to the crowd.

"Yet, Amy, yet is the key word." Chris told.

"If you let her on the show, I will make her life as well as yours a living nightmare!" She threatened.

"I like her fire." Eva smiled. Amy looked back at the bodybuilder in disgust.

"Back off you hairy, sweaty ape!" She hissed. Eva snarled, before walking to a different section of the crowd.

"Okay, where is the third bus?" Chris asked.

"I see it!" Ella pointed to it as it slowly pulled to a stop without crashing into anything. The doors hissed opened and three figures all raced out, falling onto the floor.

"I was _clearly_ first!" A girl who looked like a boy challenged.

"Uh, Nuh-uh! Lightning was clearly sha-first!" An African American boy protested.

"I do believe that I was the first one out of this motorized vehicle!" A army dressed boy stated in a monotone voice.

"Jo, Brick, and Lightning! I see you are all ready for a challenge, and my job is to give you one!" He smiled casually. Brock jumped up, arm raised and hand in a salute position.

"Brick MacArthur, reporting for my call of duty, sir!" He shouted looking in a distant direction.

"Just go stand over there." The host rolled his eyes as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the crowd.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He bellowed before marching over.

"Look at Mister Tinkletown over there!" Jo chuckled as she followed him, Lightning not far behind.

"Hey, ya'll! LeShawna is in the house again for another season!" She waved, carrying her spotted luggage behind her.

"Hey sista', wassup!" Chris greeted as LeShawna stopped in her tracks. Her high-five ready hand slowly went down.

"Don't tell me you just said that." She tilted her head, mouth open.

"I'll grant you immunity for today's episode if we pretend this didn't happen." Chris offered. LeShawna simply winked in response as she continued to the other contestants, although she frowned upon seeing Heather and Alejandro.

"Next up is going to be the cause of a lot of drama this season, Duncan!" He introduced as the punk stepped out of the bus and glared at Courtney who's mouth had dropped. Scott also looked displeased.

"'Sup toots!" He smirked as he went over to Courtney.

"Wh-What? You're not mad about Scott and I two seasons ago?" Courtney asked. Duncan smiled as she folded her hair behind her ear and whispered a sentence.

"You better not get in my way, and maybe I'll forgive you. But, I'm more angry at Scott."

Courtney gulped as she nodded.

"Good!" He smiled as he turned in the direction of Scott and frowned. He growled as he approached him.

"Listen, Scott. How dare you steal my woman?!" He said while poking his step.

"Hey, the lady was free game! So, I took her when I could." He stated.

"This...is...not...over." He threatened, but quickly chuckled to himself. Courtney had a worried expression on her face.

"Next up is Bridgette!" Chris announced as the surfer happily walked off the bus, a wide smile on her face.

"It's great to be back, Chris! It's a bummer to see that Geoff isn't here, this being the last bus and all." She stated. Sierra shoved Tyler out of the way and to the ground as she ran up to Bridgette.

"Was Cody on the bus? He has to be!" She screamed as she tugged on her shirt.

"Ummm, I didn't really pay attention." She stated as she walked over to the contestants. Sierra watched as the next contestant who walked out of the bus was In fact Cody. He stared at Sierra before sighing.

"CODY!" She quickly squealed as she ran into him with a wide hug. She tried to kiss him, but he shoved the maniac off before she could try.

"Hi Cody. You want to know the reason we brought you back?" Chris asked.

"No, not really. Why?" He shrugged before keeping his arms out to hold Sierra back.

"Sierra. You and Sierra together boosted the ratings in World Tour by 14.708%! Of course Alejandro and Heather also contributed to the rest." He smirked.

"You love to torture me. But seriously, why me?" He whined.

"Thanks, Chris! You reunited the happily married couple yet again!" She smiled as she and Cody started walking to the other contestants.

"You know we're not married yet, right?" Cody pointed his index finger up and looking up at Sierra. She stopped in her tracks and started sobbing.

"YOU NEVER SIGNED ANY DIVORCE PAPERS! But if it makes you happy, then I'll *sniff* leave you alone." She cried as she ran away from him and into the mob of people.

"Wait! Sierra! We can still be friends!" Cody called. No answer.

"Okay, Gwen and Trent!" Chris introduced.

Trent came out, arms crossed and looking angry. He moved to the crowd without a word. Gwen came down with a expression of sorrow as she followed.

"Not gonna even speak to me? Okay, good. Next up is...Zoey!"

"Hi everyone! It's great to be back for another season." She smiled as she looked at Chris and frowned. "That's what I would say to everyone but you."

"Great to be your only least favorite." He chuckled. She scanned the crowd and found three more.

"Also, Heather, Alejandro, and Scott in that order from least to most."

"Just stand over there, I still have to introduce two more contestants!" Chris shouted.

"Relax! I'm just getting used to seeing some old and new faces again." She replied as she casually walked over to the crowd.

"Next up is Katie!" Chris announced as the bubbly BFFFL ran off the bus.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed as she ran over to the crowd. "Sadie's not here! Aww, no! Chris she has to be here, we like so have to be together!"

"Too bad, so sad, but welcome back for _your_ second season of Total Drama!"

"I would say I'm happy, but with no Sadie! Oh, and I have no idea who half these people are. I've only made it past Action." She explained. Heather, Scott, and Alejandro perked up as Amy took note of this. "Oh well, I guess I'll be a loner..."

Dawn approached the girl. "It will be alright! Your aura is very pure and you have a good soul! You don't need a person like Sadie to perform well! And, I know Sadie is rooting for you to win right now.

Katie, in her green clothes variation, smiled and gave her thanks. Dawn simply nodded as she walked away.

"So." Gwen glared at the host. "Who's the final contestant."

"I'll give you a hint, _she_ is from generation three." He smirked.

"Please don't be Samey, pleaseeeeee don't be Samey!" Amy crossed her fingers.

"Oh, I hope it's Sugar!" Ella hoped.

"Ahm' right here, nimwit!" Sugar growled. Ella turned around and gasped.

"Oh my! Sugar, I forgot you were here! I guess you are just more quiet then usual."

Sugar's eyes lighted with rage. "WUT'S THAT SUPPOSED TA' MEAN? I reckon the next time you open yer' mouth will be the last!"

Ella jumped in response and moved away from the country girl.

"Hey. Don't listen to her, she's just mad because you are better than her in all ways, shapes, and forms!" Sky whispered in her ear.

"No! I believe that we are all equal!" She declared, loud enough for Sugar to hear. The Pageant Queen marched over to her and slapped her across the face.

"We are _not_ all equal! Ahm' obviously better than anyone here!"

Ella just held her face that was growling bright red, as everyone stared at her with horror.

"Wut? Is my makeup smeared?"

"Anyways, the last contestant is...Jasmine!" He shouted as the Aussie stepped off the bus and smiled at everyone.

"Hey everyone, it's great to be back." Her Australian accent was crisp and pure.

"Go!" Chris demanded as he shoved her into the crowd. This sent a domino effect of each contestant falling down. "I need a group photo, but we are tight on time. So, everyone say 'Roadkill'!"

"Roadkill..." They all mumbled as Chris snapped the picture.

"Okay, let's move onto the train tour!" He said as the contestants groaned in response.

* * *

"Alright, this is the Engine Car! The head Choo-Choo of this train! This is where Chef and I hang out and talk and you are aloud in here until we tell you to get out! The next Car down is the Coal Car, nothing really important lies in there except if you want to earn yourself an extra shower." Chris explained.

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Where do people like me go?!" Amy asked.

"Girl, you probably goin' to the trashiest Car there is." LeShawna insulted.

"Shut up, booty girl." She scoffed. LeShawna growled as the group moved through the train and to the next Car. It was equipped with fine carpeting, a hot tub, warm fire place, and and air conditioned rooms. It also had many other features that were hidden to the eye.

"This is where winners go, right?" Courtney asked as she felt tho soft, comfy seats.

"Wrong! This is the Captain's Car! My property only!" Chris warned.

"What about good ol' Cheffie poo?" Duncan asked.

"Him too, but he's not important right now. What _is_ important though is the next car. Right this way!" Chris guided. The contestants arrived to a plain, metal covered room with four tables with ten seats each. Five on each side. On the right side of the car was a mini-bar. Behind it was an assortment of cabinets, stove, oven, and a refrigerator. On the wall was a giant piece of paper behind a glass wall.

"This is the Dining Car, A.K.A where you eat food every single day."

"Hey, um, what's this?" Sky asked as she pointed to the paper on the wall.

"That is a list of immunity idols that can be found throughout the train, each adding different effects to voting. If someone finds one, the idol will be crossed off. Be sure to check it everyday."

The list read,

 _Immunity Idols:_

 _Tiki Idol: Will grant you immunity; Can be used after votes are displayed. This Idol will allow the person with the next amount of votes to be voted off. Remaining: 2_

 _Target Idol: Will grant you immunity after votes are displayed; Send all the votes you recieved to another contestant of your choice. Remaining: 2_

 _Alliance Idol: Allow three people of your choice to become immune(including you). Can be used at any time during the voting. Remaining: 1_

 _Token Idol: Will allow you to remove half your votes. Must be used before voting results are displayed. Remaining:2_

 _Predator Idol: During elimination, you will use this Idol to save your team from elimination and send another team to elimination. Remaining: 1_

 _Strike Idol: Allow one member of the losing team to send a member from another team home. Remaining: 1_

 _Happy Hunting! ~Chris_

"All these are on the train?" Noah asked, his eye-brow arched.

"Nope! I lied, four are in the train and five are in challenge locations." Chris explained.

"What if we don't find the Idol in the challenge?" Heather hissed.

"It will be moved to a different challenge. Shall we move on?"

"These Idols are going to shake up the game quite a bit. Even when you win, you are never safe..." Alejandro said grimly as everyone continued to the next car. The next car looked very similar with gold colored carpets and walls, a snack bar, comfy seats, and a free massage area.

"This is where I want to be!" Jasmine exclaimed as she took a seat in one of the chars.

"Ditto!" Zoey shouted as she joined her.

"This is the Luxury Car! The team that wins each challenge will be staying in here. This is definitely a great reward, but you all don't need to here me explain it! You'll find the rewards in here for yourself. For now, let's go to the next car."

"This tour is going awfully fast, don't you think?" Owen asked B, who shrugged in response.

"I don't think he talks much! That must stink. Talking is for the soul!" Izzy shouted in one breath.

"Slow down, Izzy. The next car is the Luggage Car. Here you can store your belongings and use the bathroom in the confessional." Chris explained as the campers all set their stuff down in the empty space and used tags to mark their luggage bags. They also glanced at the bathroom, which again, was a confessional.

"Now form a line! I want at least ten of you to test this sucker out!" Chris ordered.

 **000**

 **"Am I really mad at Scott? Not at all! Am I doing this just to make Courtney go crazy? Maybe. But I'm doing this for my enjoyment! Plus, she did kiss that dirt farmer! She owes me big time, and me seeing her go insane will be punishment enough." Duncan explained.**

 **000**

 **"I'll play along to Max's little 'minion' plan, but I'm not actually going through with it! Let's just say, If I'm loyal enough to that brat, I can secure his vote whenever needed! Then, when we eliminate most of everyone on our team, I can dominate and go all the way to the finale! Without violence this time!" She shouted before laughing maniacally. "Oh and for those Idols, yeah they are crucial for success! I need to find one in order for my dominance, but Chris said there are four are in the train and five are in challenge locations. I'll start with the train for an easier search time. Although, Chris never specified which Car I will have to search, I'm afraid I must go undercover. Especially where Chris says are off limits."**

 **000**

 **"Duncan needs to go as soon as possible. With him out of the picture, I can maybe convince Courtney to go out with me again! First, I'm going to need an alliance and since Katie hasn't seen my work in action, she'll be the perfect candidate!" Scott snickered.**

 **000**

 **"I remember to this day what that dude, Jo, did to me in Revenge of the Island! She betrayed the sha-lliance! Team dude! Well for this season, I will avenge my Pops and beat that sorry sha-loser!" Lightning said as he flexed his muscles, and kissed his biceps.**

 **000**

 **"Courtney's here, what's she going to do now, betray me again? Trent is also here, which absolutely sucks! He's still mad about the Duncan episode. Lastly, Duncan's here! If Trent and him even see each other, it's not going to end well. I just need to decide, which one is for me?" Gwen sighed.**

 **000**

 **"Katie has to be the first member in my new alliance! She hasn't seen half of the things I've done, so it will be perfect! All I have to do is get to her before Alejandro does, and hopefully she will agree..." Heather planned as she tapped her chin.**

 **000**

 **"Noah has a good heart. I know that, I've _seen_ that. He has excellent potential to be an amazing person, he just ends someone to give him a push. Ergo, me. As for his love interest, I know who that is too!" Dawn giggled.**

 **000**

 **"There are a lot of pretty, _hot_ , of new smoking girls this season. I'm sure there all single and ready to mingle!" Rodney shouted as he started to rub his stomach. " _Except_ for that Sierra chic, she is most definitely taken!"**

 **000**

 **"Dakota is a pretty girl. Too pretty to be with that...that rodent bag piece of flesh called Sam! So far I'm winning her over, and then I'll take her boyfriend! See yah Sam, but you know what they say, out with the disgustingly old, in with the hot and smoking new!" Justin said as he held up a mirror to his face.**

 **000**

 **"There are a lot of new faces that I've never seen before. I must be the only one at a disadvantage! Oh, if only Sadie were here!" Katie screamed as she started sobbing into her hands.**

 **000**

"Okay, great job! You all got some of the pre-game drama clear out there to the viewers!" Chris smiled. Some gave each other nervous glances. "Now, let's move on to the next car."

The next Car was a vibrant blue color. There was no snack bar, but the seats looked fairly comfortable. No massages either.

"I'll be fine with this place, it looks fairly simple and chill." Bridgette stated as she sat down in the seat. "Nice and soft too."

"Agreed." Gwen said as she felt the arm of the chair.

"Whatever. Second place doesn't hold a cake to first." Eva grunted.

"On the contrary, as much I would _love_ to win, this is also a good place for comfort after a rough challenge." Scarlett countered.

"Yes, yes. Second placers aren't famished! They get _some_ luxury, as for third place..." Chris smirked as he continued to the next car. This car was brown colored. The door creaked as Chris slid it open. The inside had a musty smell and the seats had spring coming out of them. On the shaggy carpet were stains, and several windows were cracked.

"Such a step down..." Katie disapproved.

"Indeed, I wonder why this isn't the place for losers!" Max hissed.

"Oh trust me, this a _major_ treat from the loser car!" Chris smiled. Almost all contestants gulped, except Scott.

"Please! This is basically my kitchen!"

"Let's just go to the loser car, then we'll see some complaints!"

As the group moved to the last car, some girls squealed in disgust. The car had no seats at all, or carpets. Instead it was all metal and there was only one, small window. The only thing separating the metal ground from the contestants was a thick layer of itchy hay. In the corner was a hole that looked like rats were living in it. In the ceiling was a small crack, and the musty odor from the previous car had gotten very strong.

"This is where losers stay! Nice and comfortable, right?" Chris chuckled.

"This is totally cramping my style." Lindsay whined.

"I hope we get on the same team so we can spend the time in this cruddy car well." Tyler smiled.

"That sounds great, and I know I'm not the smart one, but shouldn't you want to spend time with me in the winners car?" Lindsay asked.

Jo gasped. "Whole cow! That's the smartest thing blondie has every said!"

"Time for the last car!" Chris announced as he led the tour to the last car. Sky bent down to feel the hay, the result in her hand was scratchy.

"The next car was fairy big, wide in that case. There was a set of bleachers on the left hand side, and on the opposite side was a small fire place. Besides it was an Eagle, and atop it's head was a small metal tray/platform. To the fireplace's right was a small armoire looking box.

"This is the Caboose! A.K.A, where the losing team goes to send a member home. Here's how it works, the losing team must each vote on a player to send home in that box over there." Chris explained as he pointed to the "armoire" box. "Whoever doesn't receive the most votes will get the old and traditional marshmallow. The person with the most votes will not receive a marshmallow will be tossed out the back of the train with a map and a thirty day food and water supply in a backpack. The map will show each of you where to go."

"Ahm' _not_ gettin' thrown outta here!" Sugar growled as she pointed to Ella. "But that prissy princess is gettin' her butt out as soon as I can make it happen!"

"Okay, so, before we start today's challenge, I'm going to let you talk to each other." Chris smirked. "You got fifteen minutes until you have to be outside. Feel free to traverse through the train, except my parts!"

After all the contestants moved away from the Caboose, out of the train, or stayed, Ella stopped Sugar who growled.

"What do _you_ want." She hissed.

"Why do you dislike me, oh my fair Sugar?" She asked.

"Don't tell me this is a song." Sugar glared at the princess starting to twirl.

"Just give me an answer, oh fair Sugar." She pleaded.

"This is a song. Gosh darnit!" She screamed.

" _Ohhhhhhh, Sugar! Why must you hate me? I just would like to be friends!_ " She sang.

"If I tell you, will yah go away?!" She growled.

" _Ohhhhh, Sugar! That would be great! We can make so many mends!_ "

"Just hurry this thingy up." She rolled her eyes.

" _Sugar! Please tell me in song! It would make my heart grow!_ "

"Oh alright, but only 'cause I'm great at singin'! _You...SMELLLLLLLLLL!_ " Her singing sounded more like high pitched screaming.

" _Please, oh my fair Sugar! Just tell me the real reason! We can be friends this whole show!_ "

" _The real reason is 'cause yer a two faced goodie-goodie who thinks everyone is 'special'._ "

"Oh my! Sugar, why haven't you brought this upon me sooner. If you want me to be your adversary just ask." Ella stopped the mini-song.

"Finally! I would love if you were my enemy! Fer once, you'll be mean and not a pretty pretty princess!" Sugar batted her eyelashes at the last comment.

"Oh joy! From now on, I will be your enemy, and only be mean!" She clapped her hands together.

"Well you ain't doin' a good job!" Sugar scoffed.

"Shut up you fat tub o' lard!" Ella winked as she screamed at Sugar.

"Great job! Now all yah gotta do is do that to everybody! Then I'll be yer BFF!" Sugar smirked.

"Okay, loser." She said as she left the car.

Sugar smirked evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

 **000**

 **"Let's just say that I made up an evil scheme to get Ella eliminated. Now that she's goin' round' insultin' people, I can just watch her get eliminated!" Sugar chuckled.**

 **000**

 **"I think I'm doing a wonderful job at being mean!" Ella cleared her throat. "What are staring at, loser?"**

 **000**

"Ella! You're aloud to sing this season, but you are limited to one song per episode." Chris said over the speaker box in the corner of the Caboose.

"What if I want to sing more than once?" She hissed.

"Um, you'll be eliminated. Thought I made that pretty clear _last_ season." Chris replied.

"Whatever." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Ella? Why are you so aggressive?" Sky asked sitting next to her.

"Shut up, moron!" She shouted before leaving.

"Well!" Sky screamed before seeing Dave walking towards her, looking angry. She looked around for a distraction only to see Zoey and Jasmine standing by a wall.

"Sky! Over here!" Jasmine called. Sky wiped her forehead with relief as she ran over to them. Dave glared at her before leaving.

"Thank you so much. I was about to have the most irritating conversation ever." She sighed before leaning against the cold metal wall of the Caboose.

"I would like to introduce you to my new friend Zoey!" She smiled as the latter smiled and waved.

"Hi Zoey, I'm Sky!" She introduced.

"I know! I saw last season!" Zoey chuckled before extending a hand. Sky happily excepted.

"Here's the deal, I am gathering us three gals to form an alliance." Jasmine proposed.

"An alliance!? Why me though?" Zoey asked. "I mean, you guys hardly know me."

"We know, but after we saw your smarts, guts, and natural instinct in revenge of the island, not to mention you almost winning All-Stars! With your abilities, Sky's agility, and my Strength, I am sure our alliance will go far." She explained.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'm in!" Sky shouted as Jasmine put her hand in front of her.

"Okay, I guess I'm in!" Zoey said putting her hand in with theirs.

"Now before we start this, we need to come up with a name and discuss alliance rules." Jasmine stated.

"Well, I don't have anything." Sky confessed.

"I got one that Jasmine might like." Zoey smirked.

The aussie glared at her before shrugging. "Go ahead, let's see how much you can trash my heritage."

"Team Boomerang!"

"I actually like that." Sky admitted. Jasmine nodded in approval.

"As for the rules, No dating! Period."

"Wait, what about Mike and I?!" Zoey gasped.

"Well we can have boyfriends who aren't in the game. I mean, did you ever think about Shawn and I?" Jasmine snorted.

"Oh yeah, so I guess no hooking up?" Zoey reiterated.

"That's A-okay with me! I'm not hooking up with _anyone_ anytime soon." Sky promised.

Jasmine glared at her with disagreement. "We'll see about that, you _are_ the only single one in the alliance. If you hook up with anyone it will mess up your game! So don't be getting up in Dave's business anytime soon."

"Gross! Don't you remember? I absolutely hate Dave." She growled.

"But anything can change even in the spur of one conversation." Zoey noted.

"She's right, just be careful, alright?" Jasmine pointed a finger at the latter. Sky simply nodded. "Also, we have to agree to vote on one person so we can be the last one's on our team."

Zoey and Sky looked at each other.

"Sounds good!" They both said in unison and giggled.

"Great, let's go outs-" Jasmine started, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"Contestants, meet outside in one minute or I'll give you a punishment!" Chris shouted.

"Oh great." Jasmine rolled her eyes as the trio put their hands in the center.

"Team Boomerang on three! One...two...three!" Jasmine commanded.

"Team Boomerang!" They shouted, before quickly exiting the caboose. Little did they know, Scott was listening.

 **000**

 **"Could Team Booo-marang be any louder? They practically want to be eliminated first! Well, now I have a target...I just gotta get those three on my team! Hopefully Chris has future sight and saw this confessional when thinkin' of the teams! First, I'll convince the team for Jasmine, and pin her as a threat. Everyone will have to agree and boom, one down two to go!" He snickered as he tossed Fang's tooth up and down in his hand.**

 **000**

 **"Two new friends that don't back stab and are willing to help go to the final three?" Zoey smiled. "That's like a triple win! It's a win, win, win!"**

 **000**

 **"I saw Scott snooping from by the bleachers, and I was too. I heard the _chicas_ alliance is being formed. Rookie mistake!" Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "They could easily be separated when Chris makes the teams. Also being that loud people will know about the alliance and target them! But right now, my main adversary is Scott. He's gotten far in all season's he's competed on! He's sneaky, so, I have pinned him as my main target for now..."**

 **000**

After all contestants but Staci and Rodney had gathered out Chris began to lead the tour to the Washington Monument, a giant tower made of white, smooth bricks.

"The Washington Monument, how exciting." Noah drawled. Dawn giggled. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me."

"It's just you're trying to be sarcastic, but on the inside you're fascinated on seeing it in real life!" She explained.

"I...uh-ummm..." Noah blushed in embarrassment. "Chris, why don't you explain what we're doing here!"

"Gladly, but first...where the heck are Staci and Rodney!?" Chris asked.

"Rodney's probably making out with a broom, and Staci's probably talking to a mouse on who made the first cheese." Gwen remarked. Trent glared at her. "Okay, that's it! What is your problem?! Huh? Just tell me!"

"I'm still mad about you and Duncan back in season three!" Trent yelled.

"Oh, come on! I thought you would be over it!" Gwen screamed as she stomped away, Trent stomping in the opposite direction.

"Wow, those two sure are mad at each other." Bridgette whispered to Cody who nodded back.

"I know! But I have some problems of my own." Cody revealed.

"Which is?" Bridgette wondered.

"Sierra." He pointed a thumb over to Sierra who was breathing heavily, foam pouring out of her mouth.

"What's her problem?" The surfer asked.

"I told her I don't want to marry her, and she totally flipped!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Marry?"

"Yeah! She thinks we're husband and wife, but I never agreed to anything!" Cody stated. Meanwhile, Sierra was staring at the two with wide eyes.

" _That's why Cody doesn't want to marry me! Bridgette wants him to go out with-No! She's with Geoff! Unless...they broke up and I didn't know! I bet that IS her problem! Oh that man stealer is going down!_ "

"Why would Chris let a psycho on the show?" She pondered.

"Ratings." Cody muttered.

"BriiiidgEEEETTTTTTEEEEE!" Sierra screamed, sprinting towards her.

"Huh? Whaaa-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed as she ran away from the obsessed fans.

"Relax!" Chris shouted. "Your first challenge is simple. The first four people to reach the top of the Monument and pop the balloon with a pin you will find at the base of it, wins!"

"What about Staci and Rodney?" Owen asked.

"They can suffer the penalty of not participating in the challenge!" He smirked.

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"How is that a penalty?" Jo screamed in frustration.

" _Because,_ they won't get to receive the awesome reward! That is to say, you're one of the four people to pop a balloon." Chris stated.

"What about teams?" Tyler asked.

"We'll get to that, but for now...just start already!" Chris shouted. Eva, Jo, Brick, and Lightning all raced for the monument followed by Tyler and Sugar.

"Whatever that prize is, it belongs to the sha-Lightning!" Lightning smirked as he picked up a needle from the ground.

"In your dreams Jockstrap!" Jo shoved the arrogant jock to the ground.

"Negative! I will be the one who receives the prize!" Brick argued.

"None of you nimwits are because that prize is mine!" Eva barked.

"It's not yours it's mine!" Tyler shouted from afar.

"Your shoe's untied." Eva noted.

"Nice try, but nothing is going to sto-" As Tyler was speaking he slipped and fell do to his untied sneaker.

"She did try to warn you." Jo snickered as she started to climb the giant pillar.

"Tyson! Wait for me!" Lindsay shouted as she ran to her boyfriend.

"Not now, Lindsay! I'm gonna win this thing!" He dismissed as he started climbing, needle in teeth.

As Lindsay pouted, LeShawna walked over a put a hand in her shoulder.

"Girl! Don't pay attention to him. If he puts competition in front of you, then somethin' ain't right! I think you need to show him he's wrong." She said, as Lindsay looked sad.

"So, you mean I have to break up with him?" She asked, LeShawna surprised she understood her message.

"Yeah, I think it's what's best, at least until he sees the error of his ways."

"Okay, It's time I start focusing on the game and not on T-bone!" Lindsay cheered.

"Good for you, girl! Without Tyler, you might actually win this game!" LeShawna smiled.

"Thanks LeQuisha."

"Girls have to have each other's backs! Or else, guys will eat yah up alive!"

"Okay?" Lindsay was confused at her last comment. She then looked up at Tyler and clenched her fists. "Tyler! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too babe." He said, not even paying attention to her.

"I don't think he gets it!" Lindsay screamed.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was climbing for her life. Literally, Sierra was chucking needles at her as she climbed up the monument.

"Sierra, what the heck is your problem?" She asked as she dodged the needle flying past her.

"How dare you try and convince Cody to break up with me to go with you! You and Geoff were like one of the greatest Total Drama couples! How could you?!" She cried as she continued to chuck needles up at her.

Cody sighed in the distance. Ella approached him looking angry.

"Could you be any more louder? You sound like a dying elephant!" She insulted.

"Hey! Get away from my man!" Sierra screamed chucking needles in her direction.

"Gah!" Cody screamed as he cowered behind a tree. Ella dodged the needles with ballet, but inched closer with each throw.

"What is your problem you psycho!" Ella scoffed as she started cat fighting with Sierra.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she continued to fight with Cody. Bridgette wiped her brow as she continued climbing. " _Better her than me._ "

"Ugh!" Heather screamed in frustration. "Where did all the stupid needles go!"

"I think Cody girl has them all." Duncan said as he jabbed a thumb behind him.

"That little-erg!" Heather growled as she walked towards her. "Hey! Freak show! Give me one of the those needles before you get disqualified...by me!"

Sierra looked at Heather and growled with teeth showing. She threw a needle at Heather who screeched as she just narrowly dodged a blow to the head. She snatched it off the ground and looked to her left to see Chris laughing.

"Excuse me! Why are you laughing at my almost death?! Aren't you going to do anything about her!?"

"No! It's hilarious and _probably_ boosting ratings!" He chuckled.

"You are one big rating hog! ERGHRUH!" Heather snapped as she angrily marched towards the monument.

"I am _done_ with boys." Courtney scoffed as glared at Duncan and Scott.

"Tell me about it." Gwen rolled her eyes as she picked up a needle.

"Yeah! We're friends again!" Courtney cheered.

"As If!" Gwen scoffed. "That was a heartless thing to say about me back in season 5! I will never, EVER, forgive you!"

"Awww." Courtney frowned as Gwen started to climb. Heather was hearing all of this and smiled. " _I need that prize, and maybe I'll rub it in Courtney's face!_ "

 **000**

 **"I have nobody, no one!" Courtney started to cry. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Duncan is my only option that I can use right now."**

 **000**

Over by the Reflecting Pond, Izzy was bothering tourists while Owen and B watched.

"How much film do you have left? Wait! Don't tell me...oh who cares? Let's just see some of the pictures you took!" Izzy chuckled as the tourist ran away without his camera. "Man these are boring, who needs cameras anyway?"

Without thinking, Izzy chucked the camera behind her and into the reflecting pond.

"Izzy, come on! We gotta reach the top!" Owen stated as he let by a small toot.

"Okie-dokie Big O! Do me a favor and lay on the ground over by Washington's thing!" Izzy smirked.

"Izzy! That was made by someone you know!" Owen glared.

"Was it his mother?!" Izzy chuckled.

"Never mind, I'll just go lay down." Owen face palmed.

"Good!" Izzy smiled as she picked up a needle from the ground. Owen laid down on his back right in front of the monument. "Perfect."

Izzy charged at him and jumped in the air. She forcefully landed on his belly and launched in the air! She rocketed in the air closing in on the top. However, Jo and Heather took notice of this and started climbing at full speed. Eva, Lightning, Brick, and Tyler saw this as a challenge and tried to beat the three girls. Heather was neck and neck with Jo, and Izzy had already made it to the top. All she needed to do was pop one of the balloons that were tied to the point of the monument. Heather, however, chucked her needle at the blue balloon causing it to pop. Izzy quickly popped the red balloon as Jo made it to the top and popped the green one. All that was left a was purple.

"Ha! Beat that you psychotic animal!" Heather cheered. Izzy just shrugged and looked down.

"Tehehe! I have a weird feeling!" She laughed.

"Is it called being mentally unstable?" Jo asked. Izzy, in return, barfed over the side of the monuments tip and the barf was sent flying onto Eva, Tyler, Lightning, and Brick's heads. They all shrieked and fell to the ground. They slammed into the ground hard. Jo started laughing as Izzy threw some more overboard and onto the fallen athlete's while Heather just started climbing down the opposite side, watching in disgust.

"I was just about to ask where the 'danger' part was..." Bridgette said as she looked at the injured contestants.

"They're fine!" Chris yelled checking them over. Bridgette simply rolled her eyes at Chris's unregard for safety. "Only one balloon left, who's going to win the prize?"

"Ain't it obvious? Ahm' the one takin' the prize! I _always_ win the prize." Sugar declared.

Just then Justin took off his shirt and all the girls stared, along with Owen. Alejandro scoffed as he continued to climb.

 **000**

 **"He's no where near as good of a build as mine." Alejandro stated. "He is messing up my game, so the sooner he goes, the better."**

 **000**

A flock of seagulls passed by and saw Justin. They all swooped down and carried him to the top. He whispered in one of the bird's ear and the bird nodded as it pecked the purple balloon for him.

"Thank you!" He called as the seagulls started to fly away, pooping on Alejandro's head in the process. Heather laughed as she climbed down. Alejandro grimaced as he started to climb back down. LeShawna, who was ahead of the latter, had climbed down to meet him.

"Looks like you gettin' what chu' deserve!" LeShawna smirked.

"Can it you giant bootied freak!" He hissed as he slapped LeShawna, causing her to fall all the way to the ground. "Looks like you got what you deserved!"

As soon as all the contestants made it to the ground, some a little faster than others. Chris greeted them as he gave Heather a blue flag, Izzy a red one, Jo a green one, and Justin a purple one.

"Don't look at these yet." Chris smiled.

"So this is our reward?" Jo grunted as she looked at the flag without opening it. "A piece of cloth isn't worth climbing all the way up there!"

"Well, not exactly...You'll be picking your teams!" Chris revealed as gasps were heard around the crowd. "And Heather, since you popped your balloon first, you'll pick first! Then Jo, Izzy, and Justin in that order!"

"Hmmm, who to choose?" Heather thought out loud.

"Hang on, Chris? I have just noticed something." Scarlett started.

"What are you going to correct me on now, Scarlett?"

"We are visiting fifty states, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Washington D.C is a part of _two_ states. Virginia and Maryland. Is that not false?"

"Yes..."

"So, we have fourty eight states to visit, but there are only thirty six contestants. This calculates as some non-elimination episodes, returnees, or debuts, and lots of them."

"Yes, that is right, but what about double eliminations, huh?" Chris countered.

"I'll pick..." Heather butted in as she scanned the crowd.

"That just means more non-eliminations/debuts/returnees..." Scarlett snickered.

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "Way to go, Scarlett."

"Yes, minion. You have seemed bested Chris, but that is not the important matter! Nay nay! You must focus on the _contestants_ correct them! Make them feel ashamed! When they are at rock bottom, BAM! I'll strike them with one of my diabolical, evil schemes ! Tehehee!" Max cackled like a girl.

"Okay, so I pick my bestie Courtney!" Heather smirked and talked in a fake, high pitched voice.

"Excuse me?" She piped up as she walked over to Heather. "Why me?"

"Is it wrong to pick my best friend in the whole wide world?!"

" _I don't trust this situation at all_!"

 **000**

 **"This is all a part of strategy. I pick the people with drama in their lives already. Then they immediately target each other, leaving me working in the shadows, making our team lose and letting them eliminate themselves! This plan will also leave me out of being the prime voting suspect." Heather smirked.**

 **000**

"Alright, Jo! Pick your first team member." Chris said while smirking at Courtney's team member.

"Well, I pick Mr. McTinkle Pants, just because no one here is better." Jo growled.

"I am honored to serve on your team, but I will not hold back in being your adversary." Brick saluted.

"Zip it, _army ranger_!" Jo shouted.

"Sha-wha? There's only one strong person here, and that's me!" Lightning uttered in disbelief. Jo rolled here eyes at his comment.

"Izzy obviously picks Owen!" She screamed as Owen smiled and ran over.

"Well I'll pick the fair and hot, Dakota!" Justin smiled as Sam's mouth dropped.

"Aww, thanks! You're just _too_ kind!" She cooed.

"Heather, back to you!" Chris stated, pointing to the Queen Bee.

"Okay then, I'll pick weird goth girl!" Heather smiled and spoke in a sweetheart kind of voice.

"What?!" Gwen shouted as she started to walk towards Heather and Courtney. "At least stick me on a team away from Courtney!"

"Hey! I know what I did was wrong, but Heather is _way_ worse!" Courtney growled.

"Hold up, Gwen. I didn't hear your name get called..." Chris stated.

"Are you deaf!?" Heather screamed. "I said her name!"

"I heard weird goth girl, I don't think we have a contestant named that." Chris smirked as Heather growled.

"Gwen. I pick Gwen!"

"Alright, Jo!" He smiled as Jo looked at her options.

"I pick _Sheva_!"

"It's Eva!' She snarled as she walked over to her team.

"Oops, heh heh, sorry." She chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Just keep quiet and let me win the challenges!" She demanded.

"No, this team is an actual team. Teams work together in order to function properly, not a single person ruling the whole time." Brick countered.

"I never agreed to nothing! Let it be clear that no one will be telling me what to do!" Eva shouted as she jammed a finger in Brick's face.

"Izzy, go ahead!" Chris said.

"Okay! Let's see..."

"Izzy." Owen poked the psycho.

"What is it, big O?" She asked.

"I think we should pick B. He's really quiet and I don't think he has a lot of friends." He whispered.

"I PICK B!" Izzy screamed making Owen jump and fall to the ground. Most of the other contestants jumped as well as B shrugged and walked over.

"Well, If I have to choose, I'll pick Lin-"

"Please Justin! You have to pick Sam!" Dakota begged.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, Sam I choose you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! This is fantastic!" Dakota cheered. "Thanks Justin!"

"Oh, It's... _NO_ trouble at all!" Justin forced the words to come out.

"Thanks Justin!" Sam smiled. "At first I thought you hated me, but now I see that I was totally wrong!"

" _I still hate you, but at least I gained your stupid trust!_ "

A small montage played as Heather picked Duncan, much to Gwen and Courtney's dismay. Jo reluctantly picked Lightning who kissed both his muscles. Izzy picked Jasmine randomly claiming she was a 'giant'. Justin wanted to pick Lindsay, but then remembered season two and picked LeShawna. Heather picked Trent as Gwen grimaced even more than she had been. Jo realized her streak of jocks was running out and picked her only choice left, Tyler. Izzy picked Sky as of Jasmine's input, and everyone seemed content at that choice, except Dave. Justin went with Sierra after liking the looks of her highlights. Heather didn't want Alejandro again so she picked Noah to what seemed like a random choice. Jo picked Bridgette because of her chill and Izzy picked Zoey out of input of Sky and Jasmine again. Justin picked Cody because he was simply in their old band, Sierra didn't seem as excited about his choice. Heather picked Dawn because Noah asked her to. He claimed 'she's the only one who spoke to me this entire time'. Jo picked Katie before anyone scooped her up. She believed Katie has potential. Izzy took Sugar laughing wildly because of her accent. Justin was up to the plate again, taking Dave do to his other options. After that, the montage stopped and Chris spoke.

"I'll be giving you your last teammates." Chris announced.

" _Pleaaaaassssse don't be Alejandro!_ " Heather pleaded.

"Heather, you get Scarlett and Max." Chris said as Scarlet growled at her teammate. "Jo gets Lindsay and Ella, Izzy you get Amy and Rodney, and Justin gets Scott and Alejandro!"

Justin scowled at Alejandro, mostly because of his looks. Jo was mad because her team was made of a dumb bombshell and a songbird. Izzy honestly did't care and Heather was content. Scarlett, however, was hoping that she wasn't going to end up on the same team as Max so she was going to have to keep up the minion act.

"Whoa, Chris! You didn't stick me on a team!" Staci whined.

"Fine, you can join Justin's team." Chris smiled as they groaned.

"Hey!" Courtney shouted. "How come they get an extra member?"

"Do you really think Staci is going to be an advantage?" Chris retaliated.

"Fair point." Courtney nodded.

"Okay so are we going to get names besides 'Heather's Team'?" Heather asked.

"Yes, in fact, that is the last thing we are doing today. Heather, you guys are now known as the Bashing Beavers!" Chris announced. A circular symbol with a blue beaver appeared(backround being blue too).

"Jo, you're team is the Zealous Zebras!"

A circular symbol appeared again with a green Zebra on it. It's teeth were sticking out making it look extra dumb.

"HAHAHA!" Lightning laughed. "Chris is the Sha-dumbest! He doesn't even know how to spell _jealous_ right!"

"Zealous _is_ a word, Jockstrap! You're just so stupid!" Jo shouted.

"Shut up! I thought we were Sha-dudes!" He grolwed.

"I'm a _girl_!" Jo insisted.

"Izzy, you guys are the Raging Rams!"

A circular symbol appeared with a red Ram head on it.

"WOO!" Izzy loves Rams!" She shouted.

"And Justin you guys are the Luscious Lions!"

A circular symbol appeared with a purple lion on it, it's mouth closed and looking stylish.

"So now what? Elimination time?" Cody asked.

"Nope! No elimination tonight. Your sleeping quarters depend on the placement your team leader popped the ballon. So, Beavers are first, Zebras are second, Rams are third, and Lions are fourth. Lions, you guys better be lucky you didn't have an elimination this time." Chris explained.

"First place! Yes, yes! Lots of room for building a device to make my team obey me." Max smiled.

"Well, that's it for this time. Tune in next time to find out which state we visit next! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will make me throw them out of the train? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Roadkill!" Chris shouted as the screen turned black.

* * *

 _ **So? How did you like it? I hope it was good, but please tell me what I need to work on! I love all kinds of feedback, positive or negative. I don't care if there are flames, everyone has an opinion. As for the OOC in this chapter, mainly in Ella, please bare with me. It is for plot development and will make things good later on. I also know that these 'around the US in train' is overused, but hey, I like the idea. It makes the challenges go a lot smoother, as for the cast do you like them? I tried to pick a mix of Underdogs and Overused characters like Owen and Duncan. Here are some questions for reviews or PMs:**_

 _ **1\. Who is your favorite competitors this season?(Who are you rooting for?)**_

 _ **2\. Who do you want to lose?(Who do you hate?)**_

 _ **3\. What do you think of the concept of traveling the U.S?**_

 _ **4\. Who do you predict is going to go first?**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving!**_


End file.
